Enhancer
What are Mages/Magic Types? Overview A Mage/Magic Type is a character who uses magical abilities to cast destructive magic, heal and enhance others, or debuff opponents. Magic type characters are valuable assets in a party because of their ability to cast elemental and Almighty spells. Advantages of Mages Mid-Distance Range - Although their range isn't as far as a gunner's, mages have a large range allowing them to attack at a distance. They also have access to strong close ranged skills in the Demolition Dash chain expertise. Elemental Advantage - Destruction Magic alows the user to have elemental magic. At higher classes mage types get access to Almighty affinity skills which very few enemies have resistance to. Another advantage to the Destruction Magic expertise is it provides both single target and multi target skills. Healing - One of the optional features of the Magic Type is that they have the ability to heal using skills such as Curative Magic. This makes them great for parties and can reduce deaths in runs. Debuffs - Mage types are able to debuff enemies and cause several negative status effects. Curse Magic and Curse of the Wretched are the expertise that allow for this. Access to Almighty Skills - Very few chain expertise offer almighty skills so a mage with high Destruction Magic has an advantage over other classes. High Damage Modifiers - Mage skills have some of the highest damage modifiers. Disadvantages of Casters Mana Cost - Mages tend to use up their mana quickly and may have a harder time with lower MP in lower levels. There are many equipments that can increase MP regeneration and reduce cost. Anti-Element Opponents - Mages have access to 5 elements: Fire, Ice, Electric, Force and Almighty. They do not have the variety other class types may have. Low Amounts of Health - Because most mages go for Magic and Intelligence statistics, they do not have as much health and physical defense as the other classes. One type of attack - Mages typically use Shot-type attacks, making a player/demon with the dodge skill negate all damage. Expertise/Skills Destruction Magic - The primary expertise of a mage. This expertise will allow players to cast single target and Area of Effect(AoE) spells. Support Magic, and Curative Magic - Provides healing and enhancements for you and your party. Curse Magic - Allows you to debuff your enemies by making their attributes weaker. Magic Control - Lowered MP cost for all skills, shorter cast time for skills and better damage output on elemental skills. It is a requirement for Demolition Dash and Curse of the Wretched. Bless - Passive party buffs. It is a requirement for both Curse of the Wretched and Enhancement chain expertise. Chain Expertise Magic Fist A Chain Expertise for staging an assault while enveloping the caster in destructive magical energy. *''Requirements:'' Rush at Class 1-0, Destruction Magic at Class 1-0, Magic Control at Class 1-0. *''Expertise Gaining:'' 40% gain from Magic Control, 30% gain from Destruction Magic, and 30% gain from Rush *''Disadvantages:'' Can easily be countered and faster Weapon Durability damage. *''Advantages:'' Very powerful attack with a small Area of Effect which may be used at as an advantage in tight groups of enemies Note: Magic Fist's damage is based on 100% of the Spell stat and 50% of the close range stat Close-Range Curse of the Wretched A Chain Expertise for controlling curse magic. *''Requirements:'' Destruction Magic at Class 1-0, Curse Magic at Class 2-0, Magic Control at Class 1-0, Bless at Class 1-0. *''Expertise Gaining:'' Gains expertise equal to 10% of your Destruction Magic level, 50% of your Curse Magic level, 20% of your Magic Control level, 20% of your Bless level. *''Disadvantages :'' Requires to use Bead Of Heaven (North/South) for some higher skills to be be usable. Uses a lot of MP and requires a lot of Expertise points. *''Advantages:'' Allows you to de-buff enemies adding negative status effects, nullifying knock back and increase damage done. Soulstones and equipment can allow you a higher chance to add negative status effects. Enhancement A Chain Expertise controlling recovery and support magic. *''Requirements:'' Curative Magic at Class 2-0, Support Magic at Class 2-0, Bless at Class 1-0. *''Expertise Gain:'' Gains expertise equal to 30% of your Curative Magic level, 40% of your Support Magic level, 30% of your Bless level. *''Disadvantages:'' Requires to use Bead Of Heaven (West/East) to use some of the enhancement spells. *''Advantages:'' Very useful for both soloing and party runs. The support spells in this Expertise will boost offense and defense to yourself and nearby allies. The heals provided by this expertise have larger range than Curative heals as well as boost HP recovery. Note: This expertise requires INT to increase the effect of the damage and defense boosting spells. Builds Attributes Magic - To increase the damage of Destruction Magic and Demolition Dash as well as raising max MP. Intelligence - Raises max MP and the effectiveness of Curative Magic. Strength - Increases the damage of Demolition Dash and increases health. Equipment Compatibility: Weaponry You want weapons that have high Spell and/or Support, depending on whether you are focusing on Destruction Magic or Curative Magic, or both. Examples: Kris Naga (Sword) - increases Spell +36 and Support +30, bonus effect of MP +3 - Can be found in Home III, Arcadia and Shinjuku Babel weapon shops Kingo Rod - increases Spell +36 and Support +30, bonus effect of blunt attack skill power up 15% - found in Souhonzan, Home III and Shinjuku Babel weapon shop Crystal Sword - increases Spell +37, -7% cool down for skills. A rare drop in Shibuya Quartz dungeon as well as from Swordsmith at Class 4 Rank 2 Hachiman skill. Epee-increases Spell +44,Support +33, Magic +5,and -50% MP cost.This item is made through Swordsmith at Class 7 Rank 5. Note: These weapons are out-dated compared to what we currently have Note: Epee is currently the best non-AC weapon available with a 7% success rate through Swordsmith Armor Riders Longcoat (+5% Fire) Pyro Jack Hat / Jack Frost Hat (+5 fire, -5 frost / +5 frost -5 fire) Note: These armors are out-dated compared to what we currently have Specializing Mages often pick a single element as a strength. Each elemental focus may require a different set of crystals, weapons and equipments. Fire is most commonly used as the damage modifier is the highest among the 4 elements. Force spell has the least incantation and cooldown time of all the elements, being valuable when you need to disable targets quickly. Electric has the second lowest damage modifier, second highest range and highest MP cost. Ice has the advantage of freezing targets, "stunning" them longer than the other elements. It costs the least MP to cast and has the longest range. Almighty is the strongest element due to it's high base damage and the fact that there are few resistances against this affinity. However, Almighty-type spells have a higher MP cost, consume Magnetite and have longer cooldowns. Basic: Soul Stones - Cu Sith: -20% Cast time Poltergeist: +10% Rush Fasolt's Ring: +10% Rush Nyarlathotep: +20% Spell damage Specializing Fire: Red Rider Set (Costume): provides a 15% boost to fire. Cerberus/Orthrus(face, neck soul stones): 50% bonus boast to fire affinity Yukata: Red, G: 10% boost to fire Flamies (Crystals, Tarot): 2% fire boost per tarot Flamies soul stones also change affinity to fire Surt (Crystal/Soul Stone on Weapon): 10% to fire damage (Must Be Chaos To Get Fire Bonus) Spear of Duftach (Weapon): 20% fire damage Force Aeros (Crystals, Tarots): 2% force per tarot Aeros soul stone changes affinity to force Blade of the Wind God (Weapon): Force affinity Yukata: Purle, G: 10% boost to Force Jinn (Crystal, Back) : Effect +5% at time of Force affinity skill use When level is 44+, Lvl * 0.1% Null Force Electric Erthys(Crystals, tarots) 2% electric per tarot Erthys soul stone changes affinity to electric Yukata: Violet, G: 10% electric damage Blade of the Thunder God (Weapon): Electric affinity Ice Aquans (Crystals, Tarots): 2% ice per tarot Aquans soul stone changes affinity to ice Yukata: Green, G: 10% boost to ice Poliahu (weapon): boosts ice damage Zero (weapon): boosts ice damage Almighty *''special note:* specialization on almighty skills means that you have to gather expensive equipment first so you get the necessary cooldown reduction! The maximum reduction you can get is 95%. Odin (tarot): +2% almighty damage per tarot Enka no Hanamichi (weapon): boosts almighty damage by 10% Lionheart (earring): adds an almighty boost of 5% General Accessories Items that increase general Magic/Spell damage are best for this build. ''Examples: Drill COMP - Very slightly (although not incredibly noticeable) increases spell damage - found in most city Armor Shops Teardrop Earring Earring - +1 magic -1 strength - found in most Armor shops Ring of Purity - +1 magic -1 strength - found in most Armor Shops Note: These equipments and soulstones need to be reviewed due to changes and additional gear being available.